Harry's Revenge 4: Muggle
by hprox7592
Summary: Harry is back to get his revenge...but while doing so, he discovers a terrible secret that will change his life forever...


Harry's Revenge 4: Muggle  
  
"Hullo, Harry," said Hermione. Harry at Hogwarts again. Hermione and Ron were standing in front of him. They were in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, as usual, was holding a pile of books. Ron was staring at Harry. "You alright, mate?" he asked. "You don't look to good..." Hermione agreed, "Yeah, Harry, you look like you've seen a ghost—in Muggle terms, of course, since for us, that's not unusual."  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were...dead," he said, his face pale.  
"Dead? Us? No, Harry, of course not. We were merely pretending. We're very much alive. Very, very much alive.  
"Yeah, mate. We're alive, alright. Go ahead. Touch. We're not ghosts. See—or should I say feel—for yourself!" Ron said as Harry reached out to touch them. He was right; they were really there.  
"But—but—that's impossible. I killed you. I'm sure I did!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Oh, you mean the spell? Well, you see, Harry, you're not a real wizard. You're merely a pathetic Muggle. Every time you've supposedly cast a spell, somebody's been there to do it for you. There was a mix up; the real Harry Potter, the one whose parents got killed by Voldemort, never got a letter. It was you who got it, instead. You're aunt and uncle didn't lie! You're no wizard! I mean, really, Harry!" Hermione laughed.  
  
It was then that Harry woke up from that nightmare. Was it true? Was he really a Muggle? Or had that simply been a childish nightmare from bloody hell? And what about when he killed Dumbledore? Had he faked it, too? Suddenly Harry realized something: when he had come back from his little afternoon fly after he murdered Dumbledore, the body was gone, and the door was closed. Harry was sure he had left it open....  
"It's true! It's true! No! It's true! AAAAAAAAAA!!" he screamed, running around the house like a madman. Then he had an idea. He walked calmly to the phone and picked up the receiver. He then dialed the Grangers' number.  
"Hullo?" said a female voice on the other end.  
"Hullo, this is Harry. Is Hermione there?"  
"Oh...Hullo there, Harry. This is Hermione."  
"So it's true then! I am a Muggle! But how?" he exclaimed.  
"Well, when Dumbledore found out you weren't the right Harry Potter, he told us all to—um—'help you' with you're non-existent magic. It's all very simple, really. I'm really sorry..."  
"Sorry? Sorry? How can you just be 'sorry'? You and Ron have been lying to me for the past seven years, Hermione—if that's your real name!" Harry accused.  
"Yes, of course it's my real name, Harry! You can trust me!" Hermione sobbed.  
"Oh, I can, can I?" Harry yelled, "I did! But not anymore, Hermione, not anymore!" he slammed down the receiver.  
Great, just great; this is exactly what I need, he thought angrily, maybe I should call Ron...but they don't have a phone...That exact second, the phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hullo, Harry!" said a familiar voice.  
"Ron? I thought you didn't have a phone!"  
"Oh, yeah, well I'm at...I'm at...I'm at Hermione's house. She told me you called..."  
Harry grinded his teeth when Ron said this, preparing to yell at the top of his lungs. "YOU'RE WHERE????????????" he screamed, louder than you would think to be humanly possible.  
"Um, yeah. Sorry, mate. I like her, you know? I really, really like her."  
"And I don't? What do you take me for, an idiot?" and for the second time in two minutes, Harry slammed down the receiver.  
That idiot...he's going to pay again, even if I don't have magic! Harry thought. He ran to the kitchen and got out the sharpest knife they had. He then ran out the door, got on his broom (which had been enchanted when he wasn't looking so that it would actually fly even though he's a Muggle), and flew to the Grangers'.  
~  
"Ding dong!" went the bell as Harry rang it. He was at Hermione's house. The door opened. Hermione's head poked out from behind it. "Oh...hello, Harry. Um...." she said. "Come in, Harry. We all need to talk..." Ron was standing behind her, his ears bright red.  
"Hermione—you—Ron—why did you do this to me? You lied to me! You lied to me all this time! And—and you betrayed me, Ron! You knew how much I loved Hermione!" he screamed.  
"Harry! Oh, Harry, you're so cute when you're evil..." she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ron. "I've changed my mind. Sorry, Ron. AVADA KADAVRA!"  
"OOOOO-OOO! *thump*" said Ron as he fell to the floor.  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Hermione and Harry laughed at the same time. Then they kissed. And they lived evilly ever after, till the end of their days. Hermione used her magic to kill, and Harry used his gigantic biceps to knock people out so they wouldn't feel the pain of the magic, although it was fun to see them suffer.  
  
THE END  
  
Dear Readers, First of all, I'm very sorry that this took so long. Second, I am afraid that I will no longer be writing the Harry's Revenge series. I'm terribly sorry, Hprox7592 


End file.
